


Allergy

by daalny



Series: Life [3]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalny/pseuds/daalny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wasps</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make a series

On review it could be seen, at least the shadow was visible between Hammond and May. The shadow moved quickly to the right and disappeared the effect however, couldn’t be missed. Jeremy stood quickly and flapped, the sudden movement of his arms making a Thwap noise that audible to most everyone in the hangar. May and Hammonds head snapped up to see what was the matter. May knew exactly what was going on and he reflexively looked over to the director who nodded. Jeremy was trying to make light of the wasp that was currently inside the hangar but Hammond and May knew better. This was Jeremy’s fear and with good reason, he had made it to nearly half a decade before he was stung. It was in Vietnam when a wayward wasp became intimate with him. At first Jeremy had not noticed it, the insect had landed on his helmet and then wandered down onto the protrusion of cartilage of his ear. Feeling a tickling Jeremy went to brush his ear and in the process the wasp reacted on instinct and stung him. 

Jeremy was currently telling the audience this fact and Hammond was embellishing it. Regaling the audience with how funny the episode had been. What wasn’t being told was that Jeremy had had a reaction to the sting. The medics on hand had watched him and given him an antihistamine to combat the swelling that had occurred. When he had returned to the UK the team had undergone a medical debriefing. The doctors had warned Jeremy that in the future he could have a severe reaction to a sting. 

The confirmation had come a few series after the filming in Vietnam. Jeremy had been filming in New Zealand had had been stung in the arm. The reaction hadn’t been swift which was fortunate however, it had been painful and Jeremy’s arm had been put in a sling. Now the doctors were certain that if Jeremy were stung again he would have an overwhelming allergic reaction. Doctors had given him an epi-pen, for the first few months he kept it close. But then months passed and the yellow tube became relegated to his desk and glove box. Jeremy had now picked up the script to swat the wasp away only James could see that his hands were shaking. The wasp moved off into the audience. Hammond again made a humorous observation but he was trying to mask his own panic for Jeremy.

Luckily the audience was on their side but then again they were always on the side of the three that’s why they came. The director asked, “Where is it?” May and Clarkson both shouted and pointed in unison, “it’s there!”

The director either had to stop the taping to get the wasp out or they were to soldier on. The news only needed a few more segments before another film clip could be shown and perhaps the doors to the hangar could be opened. Nonetheless even with the doors open would the wasp leave? 

The production crew killed the lights and opened a door hopefully the light from outside would draw the insect out. Five minutes passed before spotters by the door had proclaimed the hangar clear of the wasp. The rest of the filming went well, the audience behaved, as did schoolboy presenters. After the audience had filed out the three were in the presenter’s room having a cup of tea.

“Bloody wasp” Muttered Jeremy and the two ignored him letting him have his rant. 

Being close to summer the sun was still beaming out light as they exited the hangar. The portakabins loomed and they moved towards them to retrieve their cars and go.

“Fancy a drink?” Richard asked.

“A proper one?” James answered.

Jeremy rolled his eyes at the two, a breeze flowed and he went to scratch his neck. “Ow Shit”

Immediately the other two were alerted. “What’s wrong?” James asked. Richard moved forward as did James. Jeremy was wide eyed and began to cough. “Keys get his keys.” James demanded in calm yet forceful tone.

Richard complied and grabbed the keys out of Jeremy’s hands. James intercepted Jeremy and pulled him to him and sat down on the pavement. James was leaning up against the Land Rover with Jeremy between his legs propped up against his chest the taller mans breathing was too shallow and obstructed by fits of coughing. “Glove box, yellow tube.” James delivered but Richard had already found the device. He shot out of the Land Rover and handed James the cylinder. With steady hands he removed the blue safety cap and swung it into Jeremy’s thigh. James’ voice then began to count.

“one”

“two”

Richard was pacing in time.

“three”

“Four”

Other crewmembers were running over.

“Five”

“Six”

The coughing was slowing.

“Seven”

“eight”

Richard was chewing on his thumb

“Nine”

“Ten” James moved the auto-injector away from Jeremy’s thigh, “Call 999 get medics here.”

Richard dug into his pocket for his mobile telephone.

“Yes, we need an ambulance at Dunsfold park…Wasp sting anaphylaxis. No he just had one of those epi-pen things. When? Ten seconds ago. Right.” Richard snapped shut his phone and moved towards James. “They’re on their way 15-20 minutes they said.”

“James” Jeremy whispered harshly as tremors took residence in his limbs.

“It’s all right, it’s just the epinephrine doing it’s work.” James soothed as his arms crossed over Jeremy’s chest anchoring him as best he could. Eventually in the distance sirens could be heard becoming louder. The ambulance was being guided by crewmembers around the maze-like roads to the portakabins. As the gurney was being removed from the back Jeremy groaned. James had an inkling as to what was coming and rolled over onto his side taking Jeremy with him. The anguished man vomited on the pavement. Green suited medics swarmed and quickly liberated Jeremy of his shirt so they could take his vitals.

James was finally freed from his pinned position between the SUV and Jeremy and stood beside Hammond.

“Why is he being sick?” Richard asked.

“Side effects of the medication.” James delivered.

“you know all about this?” Richard inquired.

“Read up on it yeah” James said softly.

Richard deflated, “Of course you did…I’ll follow.”

It was unspoken that James would go with Jeremy in the ambulance. He climbed in and sat on the bench seat. He was quiet and stayed out of the paramedics way as he started a drip line. He provided information when asked. The sirens eventually silenced and the hospital was near. The gurney was removed and Jeremy was wheeled into A&E. 

After an assessment Jeremy was moved to a room for observation, the attending physician spoke with him briefly then James went to move into the room when a nurse stopped him, “next of kin only sir.”

James’ lip curled inward before he informed her, “I am next of kin, you can check with the registrar.”

The nurse pointed to the room and James went in. Jeremy’s legs were exposed since the mint green gown wasn’t long enough to cover them. To James it looked as if Jeremy had drunk a vat of coffee after a long run.

James pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. He reached out for Jeremy’s hand and Jeremy gave it to him. James’ strong fingers began to push on the inside of his wrist applying a measured pressure. Jeremy’s fidgeting stopped, “What is that?” Jeremy whispered.

”it’s a pressure point to relieve anxiety, Dr. Creed showed it to me, all that epinephrine makes you want to climb the walls.” James whispered back.

“When can we go home?” Jeremy asked his eye’s begging. 

“The doctors want to watch you for at least four hours, to make sure that you don’t have another reaction. After that time we can go.” James informed as his hands kept manipulating the spot on the inside of Jeremy’s wrist. 

There was a knock at the door the nurse spoke, “A mister Hammond wishes to come in.”

“Let him in” James said cheerily. The youngest presenter came in and snagged the spare stool and wheeled up to the bedside. His lips curled upward as he noticed the James and Jeremy holding hands on the bed. The time slowly began to pass the doctors periodically came in.

Finally the doctors discharged him, it was hospital policy that Jeremy be wheeled out. He grumbled as James took position behind the chair to push. Richard ran ahead to the car. They secured Jeremy into the passenger seat and James sat behind Richard in the back. Jeremy’s reserves were drained and he soon fell asleep.


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's turn with Dr. Creed

Jeremy stayed asleep until the transfer of cars. Richard and James were able to maneuver him into the other Diesel Land Rover parked at Dunsfold. As Richard reached across Jeremy’s body to secure the seatbelt he mumbled, “hands off I’m taken.” Richard merely cocked an eyebrow at James who shook his head and got behind the wheel.

As he drove the steady thrumming of the engine had Jeremy going back to sleep. This had finally become ingrained in James there was no second-guessing on which exit to take or whether the turn off was round this bend or the next. Jeremy woke when James unbuckled him from the car. James had to brace himself as Jeremy slung his arm over James’ shoulder.

James’ keys rattled but were soon placed inside the lock and door was opened. The stairs took awhile to ascend but soon they were both in the sanctum of their bedroom. James stripped Jeremy down and shoved him into bed, the doctors had said the lethargy would be normal after his bout with epinephrine. Taking a minute to remove his own clothes he gathered up all the wayward pieces of fabric and placed them in the hamper. He climbed into bed and smiled as Jeremy subconsciously moved closer to him. 

In the morning James awoke to the deep voice of Jeremy, he was on the phone. “Thanks Jo, I’ll let him know.”

“let me know what?” James asked somewhat apprehensive 

”Someone took pictures of my little episode yesterday and today the Daily Mail is all over it.” 

James shrugged, “Never read that rag.”

“Well it gets better, or worse depending on point of view. So the pic is of me in your arms and then someone got a quote from a hospital employee that you are my next of kin so you can imagine the story.”

“Top Gayer or Top Queer?” James asks.

Jeremy grinned before scrubbing his hand over his face, “Neither, It was “Clarkson declares May-Day!”. 

“You upset?” James asked.

“No, actually there was nothing shameful about yesterday…just embarrassing. The kids have said they would be fine with everyone knowing but I don’t want it causing problems.” 

James nodded, “I understand I guess I want to know is how do we proceed?”

Jeremy motioned to his phone, “Well as you guessed that was Joanne and she’s ready to slap the paparazzi with any lawsuit we wish. The kids have seen the paper but don’t care Emily was cheesed off that we didn’t phone her about the sting. 

“Shit!” James exclaimed, “I forgot to do that, for some reason I thought Richard was going to.”

Jeremy flapped his hands trying to stop James’ rising panic, “The paper let her know I was all right and she knows how you are. Joanne took care of it.”

James swallowed, “How are you?”

Jeremy sat down on the bed and exhaled, “hungover.” 

When Jeremy’s sense of unease didn’t abate after a few days he swallowed his pride and contacted Dr. Creed.

Jeremy was familiar with the doctor, she had treated James successfully for OCD and Richard respected her as well. Glowing recommendations all round for the psychiatrist. However, being in her office he felt intimidated he had to resist the urge to sit on his hands.

”Mr. Clarkson, how are you?”

Jeremy’s intimidation morphed into contempt, “If I knew I wouldn’t be here” Instantly he raised his hands, “I’m sorry.”

Creed only smiled, “How is James?”

this neutral topic put Jeremy at ease, “He’s fine, in fact he saved me a few days ago. Did you see the papers?”

”I don’t read those rags, why don’t you tell me.” Creed delivered as she sat back in her chair

Jeremy fiddled with his watch, “A wasp got into the hangar and it supposedly left. When filming was done we went to our cars and in the carpark I guess the wasp landed on my neck I went to bat it away and was stung.”

“What happened after that?”

“James injected me with my epi-pen.”

”So are you contemplating your mortality?”

”More like my stupidity. I was warned about stings but I shrugged it off. I honestly forgot where I had put my epi-pen. If James hadn’t remembered I think my children would be burying me at the moment.”

Creed leaned forward, “but that didn’t happen.”

“No, but I was wrong and there are few things that I think I’m still wrong about.”

“And those things are something you want to change?”

Jeremy nodded in the affirmative

Creed motioned with her hand for him tell her and his eyes clamped shut. He stopped fiddling with watch and opened them again and blurted, “I’ve never given myself to James.”

Creed had done clinical therapy sessions for over twenty years and knew what Jeremy was saying but she needed him to say it. “In your mind if James were to penetrate you that would make you…” 

Jeremy scoffed, “I grew up in the North, forgive my language but if you were a fairy you got your head kicked in. I know it’s different now I live with a man, share a bed with a man… Jesus, I love James but I don’t think I can.”

“be a woman?” Creed supplied.

Jeremy put his head in his hands.

That evening Jeremy was quiet, the whole house was quiet. The children were with Jeremy’s sister. She would be putting Emily to work as an intern while Finlo and Katya would be visiting local historic spots on a tour of the North. James sat at his computer trying to add the final paragraph to his column. He had been at it for sometime, his fingers brushed against the frames of his glasses before he tilted them up so he could rub his eyes. Needing a break he went in search of Jeremy and found him on his own laptop. When Jeremy heard James approach he quickly shut the laptop like a child caught stealing sweets. James just filed this incident under strange and thought nothing of it.

The nothing morphed into something when James noticed that every spare moment Jeremy had was on the computer and he wouldn’t let him see what he was doing. Then other pieces fell together, Jeremy was late coming to bed, they hadn’t been intimate in awhile. Days later James found the DVD, Jeremy was not at home when he had discovered it behind the extra packet of bogroll in the supply cabinet. He simply put it back and poured himself a glass of wine. Jeremy found him half drunk on the drive when he pulled up.

“Couldn’t wait for me?” Jeremy lilted through his car window.

The booze gave James a wicked tongue, “Thought I would emulate you.”

Jeremy stiffened but got out of his Mercedes nonetheless.

“Do you think I’m stupid, Honestly, do you think I’m stupid?” James asked.

Jeremy had an inkling as to what was going on and his shoulders sagged. “No, I don’t think you’re stupid. I think you’re brilliant.”

James saluted him with his glass of wine.

“I should have told you awhile back.”

At this James stiffened, “And that is?”

“I’ve been seeing 

Jeremy didn’t get to finish his sentence for James threw his wine glass onto the gravel of the drive, he smirked in satisfaction at the spectacular smash. Jeremy strode towards him and grabbed his biceps, “I’ve been seeing Dr. Creed.”

James was still rigid so Jeremy ploughed on, “I’ve been seeing her because I want to be better. I want to be able to give myself to you, I never have and I want to.”

“So the late night computer sessions? The DVD?”

“Research” Jeremy said somewhat lamely.

“I feel like a prick” James spat.

Jeremy’s large hand caressed his cheek, “Don’t it’s my fault you had every reason to think what you thought. Let’s go inside and I’ll tell you everything.”


	3. Interdepartmental Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help with connection

The only testament to James’ temper was the corkscrew left haphazardly on the counter. Jeremy opened the window above the sink and withdrew two cigarettes. They smoked over the sink occasionally turning on the tap to chase the ash down the drain. James noticed that Jeremy was playing more with his cigarette than smoking it. He took a deep drag before exhaling a stream of smoke at the window. 

“I should have told you a long time ago but I didn’t know how and you know how mature I am. I thought the problem would go away.”

Smoke curled around James’ face as he spoke, “But you must know I don’t mind? You do know that? I haven’t pushed.”

Jeremy scoffed, “yeah, I know. Just like I never pushed my girlfriends when I was younger… being chivalrous to get some.”

James resisted the urge to bristle, Jeremy was telling him what his mind thought. He remembered that Jeremy had never called him crazy or stupid for his OCD thoughts.

“Anyway, the computer the DVD. I’ve been instructed to find things that turn me on. Get comfortable with-“ He trailed off 

James understood, Jeremy had to get comfortable with himself. James stubbed his cigarette out in the sink and Jeremy followed. The shorter man went to retrieve the corkscrew but Jeremy grabbed the crook of his elbow. He wanted to say, “I would never cheat on you.” But his mouth couldn’t seem to form the words he merely squeezed. James nodded in understanding the years that they had spent as presenters had allowed them communicate without words. They would have stared at each other longer but Jeremy’s phone rang. From the smile on his face James knew the phone call was from his children.

Later that night both were on the sofa and James asked quietly, “What did you like?”

”Hmmm?” Jeremy emitted.

“On the computer what did you like? Photos, videos?” James asked.

Jeremy’s lips curled inward and he inhaled through his nose, “erotica actually.”

James was surprised, “The written word?”

Jeremy nodded, but then shrugged.

“What is it?” James inquired softly.

Jeremy sighed, “What I read is arousing but I can’t connect with it. That’s why I tried the DVD but I really couldn’t stand it.”

James stood, “Come on lets go to bed and connect.”

Jeremy sagged with relief and the two climbed the stairs together. At the top Jeremy stole a kiss and soon the two were bumping into walls as they tried to make it to the bedroom. Mercifully they made it with no broken toes or jammed elbows. Clothes littered the floor and Jeremy dove back to claim James’ mouth. He was suddenly glad that both had smoked earlier so the taste wouldn’t bother either of them. It had been nearly a fortnight since they had last been together and with the revelations the need together without the barrier of clothing was overwhelming. Soon chests met and both exhaled sharply at the feeling. Jeremy’s hand glided down his lovers flank to anchor at the protrusion of his hipbone. While James’ hands moved to the small of Jeremy’s back and pulled him closer. Their lower halves connected and the exhalations turned into moans.

Somehow they made it onto the bed but neither could figure out how. Legs became tangled and the sheets twisted as a passionate frottage unfolded on the bed. James gently encased Jeremy’s erection in his hand and stroked upwards. Though his brain was hazed with pleasure Jeremy commanded his own hand to pleasure James. They both moved against one another gaining friction. It didn’t take long for both to stiffen and then go lax.

Jeremy was in a foul mood, he loved a good prank as much as anyone but he wasn’t liking the fact that he was the prank-ee. The front page of the Daily Mail had been cello-taped to cubicles and leaflets on epi-pens were being delivered to his desk. Andy had shouted for everyone to grow up but there was no real enforcement in his tone. The six foot five grump merely shut the door to his office. He sat in his chair and tried to get back to his computer. A knock at the door had him shouting, “Yes!”

A young courier came in with a brown envelope which he recognized as an interdepartmental delivery. He scrawled his name and took the envelope, he overturned the packet and instead of a leaflet, which he was expecting, a piece of thick paper slid out. The writing was not typed, Jeremy grabbed his reading specs and viewed the paper. A quick glance revealed it was from James, he knew his penmanship anywhere. Jeremy picked up the phone his intent to find out through the phone instead of the paper what James was on about but he hastily replaced the handset.

_Want to know what it is like? I’ll tell you. An ache you feel inside of you that is unbearable yet you want more of it. You don’t know yet how to alleviate it then you realize that you are empty and you need to be filled. Fingers offer a touch but it’s not enough you crave more. Think your cock is center of your pleasure? No, there is something much, much more concentrated than that. Need not be afraid, I will provide._

“Fuck!” Jeremy muttered and he realized that he was sporting a boner. Suddenly he was grateful that he was behind a desk. He stared at the paragraph and it was a paragraph it ended with a full stop not an ellipsis. In his minds eye he could see James bowed over a desk, his hair falling into his eyes as his pen etched out the letters onto this paper. *Bang* the loud noise had Jeremy flailing and he shoved the letter under some leaflets. Andy stuck his head in the office, “We’re having a meeting in conference room 10 minutes.” 

“Right, thank you Andy.” He muttered

Thank god it was ten minutes. It took that long for him to calm himself. Hopefully the meeting would be boring.


	4. Underline

Hammond, May and Wilman were already in the office along with a few of the researchers. Clarkson pulled up a chair and sat down, the meeting was indeed boring which wasn’t the blessing Jeremy had hoped for. He began noticing that the researcher was actually doing a Soduku puzzle. Richard was drawing in the margins of the packet they all had been given. Then he noticed James, which was a mistake. The man had pen in his hand, he would tap it on his wrist, underline something Andy referred to then he would place the tip of the pen in his mouth. You could set your watch to it, Tap, underline, suck. Tap, Underline, suck.

”Jesus”, he muttered without realizing that he said out loud. Everyone turned to look at him.

”What?” Wilman demanded. He could be just as crass as Clarkson. 

Thinking fast Jeremy mentioned filming rites in Eastern Europe which seemed to satisfy the producer. James shot Jeremy a look of concern but a quick shake of the head dismissed it. Jeremy made a praiseworthy attempt to listen to Andy and to ignore James. The droning continued for close to half an hour, Jeremy knew this since he checked his watch nearly every minute. 

Mercifully the meeting ended and Jeremy scurried back to his office. He quickly found the letter James had written under the leaflets and reread it. The words quickly had him flushing. _This_ was something he could connect with and the fact that James had written it for him intensified the feeling. He felt incredibly fortunate and possessive. There was another knock and Jeremy did not jump he merely held the paper closer to his chest so no one could see the writing. It was another courier with another interdepartmental delivery. 

Jeremy opened the envelope with reverent care only to find leaflets on epi-pens on it . He quickly checked the envelope and saw that the envelope had originated with the BBC 24 staff. He still had the letter close to him and he went to close the office door and nearly slammed it in another couriers face. This time he checked the department and found it blank. Cautiously he opened the envelope and saw the packet of paper. He signed the clipboard and the courier left. He shut the door to his office and locked it.

At first Jeremy was confused it was the same packet that he had just been handed at the meeting. It was far too early to be given a revised copy when he noticed that there were stray marks of ink. He sat down at his desk and put on his reading glasses, he then noticed the words that had been underlined.

**Permit Grant Need Meeting Together Consent Want**

Jeremy swallowed hard, so this is what James was doing! He thought about the oral display and swore softly. The bastard knew exactly what he had been doing! 

The thought that James had been thinking about him, about them during the meeting had Jeremy flushing again. He was over fifty yet his body was betraying him like that of an eighteen year old. 

Jeremy reread the words again and focused on one—Consent. James wasn’t going to do anything without Jeremy’s say so and that gave him a strange sense of calm. He wanted to pen a message back but found he couldn’t. He was also curious to see if he got any more letters. He blushed imagining himself as teenage girl he then thought of Dr. Creed and his last appointment.

_Your hesitation about this new form of intimacy is quite normal. We as western society have certain ingrained gender roles. You must remember that either gender responds to seduction, submissiveness, dominance and the like. It doesn’t make you gay or straight it makes you human._

At that moment he decided that he would happily be led where James wanted him to go. He snagged a piece of paper and wrote three words on it before crumpling it up. He then grabbed the leaflets and crumpled those up into balls as well. 

Exiting his office he launched the leaflets into the cubicles and offices of those who had taunted him all day. He took particular pleasure when a leaflet sphere bounced off of Andy’s head. James saw Jeremy and smiled; glad that Jeremy’s mood had been lightened. Jeremy caught his eye before tossing the piece of paper to him not at him. Not wanting to linger Jeremy went back to his office and James returned the piece of paper back to it’s original form and saw Jeremy’s scrawl. _Tell Me More._


	5. Déjà vu

What Jeremy hadn’t expected was James’ response, his phone vibrated and announced he had a text.

 **What would you like to read?**

Jeremy had to think about that one. What did he want to read? Did he want a fantasy? If so did he want his or one of James’ fantasies? He sat at his computer and actually worked on what Andy wanted instead of thinking of James. He became engrossed in what he was doing he didn’t see Andy at the door frame.

Eventually he finally looked up, he peered over his reading glasses to glare at Andy. The producer merely said, “Sorry.”

Jeremy flapped his hands, his signal that all was forgiven. He turned his attention back to the computer, “I don’t think the permits for filming will be the problem.”

Andy scratched his head, “What do you think will be the problem?”

Jeremy motioned to his computer screen and Andy came inside. Jeremy quickly saw that James’ letter and amended paper from the packet were on his desktop. He calmly gathered them up and put them in an empty folder and put it in the lower desk drawer. He then pointed to screen and told Andy about the production issues with Mazda.

Andy was more than satisfied with Jeremy’s progress and considering his behaviour during the meeting he was pleasantly surprised.

People were beginning to leave the offices and Jeremy ignored them he kept working. His mobile spun on his desk and flipped it open **Changing a flat in the carpark.**

Jeremy powered down his computer and retrieved the folder from the desk. Even though he knew the letter was in the folder he checked to make sure. He carefully stuffed the folder into his bag and went out to find James. One of the junior researchers had gotten a flat on her bright yellow Citroen. James had opened the boot, and retrieved the jack. 

Jeremy bit the inside of his cheek to keep his body in check as he watched James biceps flex as he removed the damaged tyre and put on the spare. He subconsciously pulled the bag close to him imagining he could feel the letter. The tyre was fitted and Jeremy felt a pang of possessiveness when the researcher kissed him on the cheek. James blushed under her praise and the possessiveness morphed into jealousy. He wanted to take James and snog him in full view of the public at this moment he didn’t care if it was splashed over every newspaper. James seemed to pick up on his mood and looked at him and was touched to see jealousy. 

The feeling of jealousy did not abate when they left the researcher. The two walked toward Jeremy’s Land Rover. James got into the passenger seat before he could buckle his seatbelt Jeremy grabbed his shirtfront and pulled him toward him and kissed him. As James kissed him back he felt the ache that James had wrote about. No shame, no fear, only want. 

“I want you.” Jeremy said in all seriousness.

James’ blue eyes had darkened, “I will provide.”

Somehow by the grace of whatever spectral forces were watching over them did they get back to Chipping Norton. During the drive the lust had been tempered with a bit of apprehension. Jeremy concentrated on the road and remembered James’ words.

The normally steadfast Clarkson couldn’t get his key into the keyhole. James’ hand covered his and the door was opened. The taller man was trying to get a handle on his emotions. It’s not like this event hadn’t occurred. Yet somehow it was different.

James’ kisses were familiar, Jeremy thought that James would be more forceful, dominant, take control but it didn’t happen. His whole ideology of sexual posturing was being reformed. A stumble on the stairs had them breaking apart just long enough to negotiate them. Clothes whispered to the floor, a shirt was on the landing and belt claimed ground in the hallway.

A strange sense of Déjà vu settled over Jeremy, then his memory finally caught up and reminded him that they’d had sex yesterday. Had it only been 24 hours? His thoughts were derailed when James’ hand captured a nipple. Hands roamed over his chest and then he felt a tickling sensation. Craning his head he opened his eyes to see the curtain of James’ hair sweeping down his chest. When lips and tongue made contact Jeremy’s head slammed back into the pillows, so engrossed in what James was doing to him he didn’t hear the _snick_ of cap opening. 

So lost in sensation Jeremy didn’t startle at James’ finger teasing him. However, when the index finger breached him his thighs tensed. James was ready and swirled his tongue over the tip of Jeremy’s erection while his finger found his prostate. James removed his mouth and then wiggled his finger. Jeremy’s upper body curled up off of the bed as he emitted a shout. James did it again and just watched as Jeremy writhed on the bed. His chest was heaving as he tried to suck in enough air to keep his brain going. Every time James touched that place deep within he could swear that his mind became filled with light.

James’ letter came back to him in detail

_Fingers offer a touch but it’s not enough you crave more. Think your cock is center of your pleasure? No, there is something much, much more concentrated than that. Need not be afraid, I will provide._

Jeremy grunted, he couldn’t get his vocal cords to work together. James slowed his fingers, “All right?”

Jeremy was able to form one word, “more.”

That was all the permission James needed. Using his other hand he snagged a pillow and maneuvered it under Jeremy’s hips. Walking on his knees James moved between Jeremy’s legs. The man on the bed was confused as to why he had never elevated James’ hips. Then again he probably hadn’t researched all the aspects of sex before. This thought made him want to laugh but he didn’t though. He heard the cap open again and then felt the blunt end of James nudging him.

”Lift up a bit” James whispered and he complied.

He tried not to tense, he willed his body to take in a deep breath. James saw this and timed his forward stroke on Jeremy’s exhale.

Full, he was full then he wasn’t at James withdrew slightly. Another move and that feeling of fullness returned but James didn’t stop at once again Jeremy’s mind exploded. James was right the feeling was more concentrated. With the part of his mind that was still online he couldn’t believe that he had been missing out on _this_. He howled, he let his incoherent shouts tell James how much he liked it. 

James had never seen Jeremy in such abandon. It was primal and _fucking_ hot. He threw his head back and allowed himself to get lost in sensation of Jeremy’s body surrounding him. A glance down showed Jeremy’s cock hard and leaking. He reached down and encircled it.

When James touched his cock Jeremy broke for nothing had felt this good. His body curled up again and his hands reached out and found purchase on James’ back. The change in position along with clenching of Jeremy’s muscles had James coming as well. 

Awareness came in stages, Jeremy felt the pillow being slid from beneath his body. He heard footsteps then the running of the taps in the bathroom. James then returned, in his hands he had two towels one small and wet the other larger and he presumed dry. James’ used the towels to clean him up, “Don’t want to sacrifice the bed to a wet spot.”

“Ever practical you are.” Jeremy murmured as he felt the covers being pulled out and then over him.

James got back into bed, “I thought I was going to write you another letter.”

Jeremy was dozing in the intoxicating warmth of James’ body and mumbled against his skin, “I thought so as well…just wanted you too much.”

James chuckled and dropped a kiss onto Jeremy’s forehead.

In the morning it was James who had the feeling of Déjà vu. Jeremy was on the phone again. When he slammed the phone shut James asked, “What is it now?

Jeremy looked sheepish and touched the back of his head, “Remember how I kissed you in car yesterday?”

James nodded. “Well I’m guessing that lass who you changed the tyre for took a picture with her mobile.”

James uttered an, “oh”

Jeremy was surprisingly unaffected, “Come on get up we’re going out and clear your schedule 15 days from now.”

James was in the bathroom starting the shower, “15 days what?” he shouted back.

Jeremy sighed and strolled into the bathroom after James.


	6. Full Circle

Jeremy thought he would have to do more cajoling, he had showered and was shaving along side James at the dual sinks. Surprisingly James had agreed without cajoling his only thought was, “Do I have to dress up?”

They were going to the registrars office to apply for civil partnership. The law dictated that both go in person to declare their intent. There would then be a week to determine that both had residency/citizenship and an additional 8 days after that for anyone to lodge a refusal before they could sign the registry. The total cost would be about forty pounds each. 

Months ago Joanne had drafted preliminary palimony and proxy papers. This had allowed James access to Jeremy during the wasp sting incident. The registration of their partnership would give a more legal permanent affirmation of what they already had. Also with the unintentional outing of them by photo yesterday it was time. Jeremy had half expected James to wear one of his stripy jumper but he didn’t, he opted for one of his long sleeve floral shirts yet the pattern was muted. Today they were just going to request the partnership it wasn’t the actual signing so dress really didn’t matter.

They decided to drive to London, there were a few registrar offices that dealt with partnerships and Jeremy was unsure whether the offices in the Cotswold’s provided such services. 

They left Chipping Norton without a paparazzi crowd and that had both of them relaxing. At least they didn’t have to put into practice all the defensive driving courses they had been taught. There were some pictures taken of them at the office but since it was huge government building no one was really sure why the two were there. Jeremy had said off hand to fan, “Paying speeding ticket.”

While in line James grabbed a leaflet on partnerships and pointed out to Jeremy that only their name and occupation would be made public during the 15 day waiting time. Jeremy just shrugged; he had been married twice before and had to deal with the banns. His first wife had run off with one of his friends and Francie had died due to an aneurysm. Finally their number was called and they approached the window Jeremy smirked as he saw the newspaper on the clerk’s desk with the photo of James and him kissing. He handed over the paperwork and watched as the clerk stamped it and told them what they already knew. 15 day waiting period before they could sign the registry. 

So it was placed in public record. James May Journalist and Jeremy Clarkson Journalist seek civil partnership.

In the car on the way back to Chipping Norton they phoned Richard to tell him what they had done. The three started a pool to see how long it would take the press to gather this information and to run with it.

The pool soon grew in numbers since the whole of Top Gear production wanted in on it. Two days after Clarkson and May declared their intent the press had caught wind of it. Senior camera operator Iain May had won the pool. The two were going to the registrars office on their own while their families would wait at Chipping Norton for a gathering afterwards. Richard and Mindy Hammond were going to be the two witnesses. James had invited Dr. Creed along with his family to take part in the celebratory piss-up.

Jeremy’s children had wanted their father to wear white but he quickly refused on the grounds that he had been married before and couldn’t wear white. He eventually compromised by agreeing to wear a clean white shirt along with his olive coloured jacket and ever-present jeans. Emily tried to get James on her side but he merely shrugged, “Whatever your Dad wants to wear is fine with me.” James wore jeans and one of the floral shirts that Jeremy liked, coloured with blues and greens. The flashbulbs went off as they climbed the stairs to registry office, after thirty minutes they re-emerged into the public found their car and drove off. It was done, it was legal they had been entered into the civil partner registry. 

James voiced his thoughts, “Sort of anti-climatic don’t you think. Just signed some papers like leasing a car.”

Jeremy smirked as he turned the steering wheel, “Weddings are never for those getting married it’s always for the families.”

James didn’t know how to react to what Jeremy said but he felt small. He looked out of the window and lifted his hand to trace patterns on the glass. Jeremy saw what he was doing and took his left hand off of the wheel to touch James’ shoulder. “That was exactly what I wanted, what we just did, just you and I and that log book. My first wedding was Alexandra’s doing I had no say in it all and you everyone knows how long that lasted. With Francie there was a lot of pomp since her dad was awarded the VC, don’t get me wrong I cherish that day but again it wasn’t what I would have done. Today, this, you…It’s what I want.

The party was already in full swing by the time Jeremy, James and the Hammonds pulled up. The tall man needed a minute on the drive to compose himself, the last time the house was this full it was for Francie’s wake. James and the Hammonds drew closer to Jeremy and they just stood in the sun. James noticed that Mindy was staring at him, “What?” he asked. “Do you comb your hair? Do you ever?” This led to an argument before Mindy used her nails to rake James’ hair into something more presentable. Seeing this had Jeremy loosening up, “Come on.” He said to them all as they went inside to celebrate.

As with his previous spouses Jeremy didn’t opt for a band and James didn’t make him. James himself didn’t want a ring for it interfered with his tinkering with engines and piano playing. They simply were the same men they had been except for the fact that their relationship was now public record. With this Elephant in the room firmly addressed there was no juicy story for the media to go after.

The only problems which both men desperately wanted to avoid dealt with Jeremy’s children. At school slurs of “your dad is a puff” had three younger Clarkson’s engaging in fights. James and Jeremy were both saddened and proud. They hated that the three were being subjected to such hate yet proud that they stood up for what they believed was right. Jeremy had made a phone call to Joanne and her used her legal expertise to get the schools to actually enforce their no bullying policies. Emily was impressed with Joanne’s skill that she expressed a desire to learn more about the Law.

Richard Hammond had almost punched a reporter for comment that was made. James just clamped a hand on his shoulder and whispered, “He’s not worth it.” 

On Top Gear they addressed the issue as only they could with Jeremy talking about it on the first episode back from break, “I take it you’ve read the papers about James and I…Anyway, tonight we will test the new Lamborghini.” They still bickered openly and their relationship was only brought up for comedic relief. A challenge had them waterproofing cars and when the condoms were brought out Hammond blurted, “You two need some time alone?” Jeremy had merely fired back, “Is Mindy here?.” James had laughed and the good natured ribbing had died down.


End file.
